


Not The Last Time

by Quookee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Time Payload, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quookee/pseuds/Quookee
Summary: Genji is the last one to reach the point, everyone already went ahead to push the enemy back. With nobody beside him left he has to take the task to get the payload to it's destination.At first bored be soon find out that escorting the payload isn't as bad as he imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very serious fic I hope you enjoy

The sound of a dagger scratching on metal is heard through the entire lobby.

„Still sharp, good.“ Genji whispers to nobody but himself as he puts his dagger once again where he belongs to turn around, paying attention to the others once again.

Hana has been pointing at various movie posters saying „That's me!“ every time she does so and judging by the reaction of everyone else in the lobby she has been doing this for quite some while.  
Even tho she keeps pointing at the same posters over and over Reinhardt still seems as excited to find out about Hana being the star in multiple movies like it's the first time.  
Seemingly less interested from the outside but still paying attention what is going on, Winston tapping his chin giving a thoughtful „Interesting.“ from in now and then.  
Beside him is standing Aleksandra who obviously fakes interest in what Hana is doing so she can cancel out Lenas constant rambling about her girlfriend Emily that hasn't stopped since Reinhardt asked how Emily is doing these days with Overwatch being active and Lena more out of the house.

A bell is ringing in the distance and everyone snaps their attention to the sound.  
Reinhardt grabs his hammer and almost says in a whisper compared to his usual tone, “We need to go.”

“Shouldn't we wait for Ana?”, worried Lena's fixing her sleeves.

A loud clap of metal shrills through the echoing lobby as Hana takes her place insider her MEKA “No supports, we die like men!”, Hana shouts almost as a victory scream already flying out of the door expecting the rest of them to follow.

Winston fixes his glasses, “Well this answers our question, I guess.”, he mumbles as he passes past the rest of the team to get outside as the second one.

Everyone else grabbing their weapons to follow them, Genji leaving the lobby as the last person. Right when everyone is around the corner he sees a flanking route. It's seems to be longer but he could give his team a useful advantage when he takes it.

So he goes up the wall, over to the balcony and outside to get around the house. He sees the backs of his team so he takes another route yet again to get around and before them. While forging his plan he completely misses that he hears not a single fighting sound. It's quiet, almost too quiet.

He jumps forward with his katana out to engage the enemy back line but much to his surprise there is nobody to be found, not even his own team. The time he took was too much apparently. They took the payload but nobody took it on themselves to escort it, so it's just been sitting there, waiting.

Putting his katana back into the sheath he takes a few steps forward to the payload and put his hand on it. The engine roars to life and it starts to levitate, ready to go.

“Seems like I'll be the one and only to escort you today, sorry about that but the ride might be a bit slow.”, he gently apologizes, while walking slowly beside the payload matching it's pace as it heads towards it's destination.

They walk together in peace, Genji heard the faint sound of his teammates fighting in the distance. “Escorting a payload really isn't the nicest job in the world isn't it”, he sighs as the minutes pass and they have only moved slightly away from their starting point.  
He glances over to the payload, “Maybe I could-”, touching the payload again but this time putting some weigh on it, “I think this could carry me.”  
With a quick jump he is off his feet and on the payload flowing sinking down, his legs crossed.

“Not considerable more exciting but def more comfortable at the least.”, he tells himself while looking around noticing how much, or for this matter how less of a distance they already have behind them.

After a few more minutes Genjis boredom is growing and he starts to look at the payload in detail. “You know I never noticed how much of a beautiful vehicle you are.”, he turns and twist his head to take a good look at the payload.  
A sudden stutter in the until now so smooth ride and Genji giggles, “No need to be embarrassed.”  
For the third time in his life he puts his hand on the payload, again being very carefully but this time caressing the hood of the car, “If I knew how cute you were I would've always voluntary escorted you, I'm so sorry for all this time before today I was a fool.”, emotions dripping through his voice.

The roaring of the engine increases in volume and even through his metal body he can feel the hood of the payload heating up, “I wish I would've made acquaintance with you too way, way earlier than today.”, he sighs with regret written all over him.

With the sound of his teammates fighting and the destination growing closer they both use their time to talk about everything, the world and themselves. When suddenly Genji sees a shadow out of the corner of his eye jumping on the roof of one of the western houses.

One flick of his hand and shurikens come down his arms over his knuckles and between his fingers. “You wait here, I think I saw something.”, he says has he leaves the payload and as he scales the wall the payload goes silent slowly sinking to the ground, waiting for him to return.

Slowly he makes his way up the wall until the reaches the edge of the roof where he grabs it and quickly pulls himself. He lands on his feet, surprising and ready to attack the person who manages to sneak past his team.

Before him is no one else than the famous Widowmaker squatting near the only wall on the roof. A giant sandwich in her hands, mouth open to take another bite and her Sniper riffle up against the wall.

“Look-”, she starts while still holding her sandwich in front of her, “You leave me alone so I can eat this and I won't tell anybody that you've been flirting with a car instead of doing your job, deal?”

He considers for a second, even tho people knowing about this won't have any serious consequences he still has a reputation to uphold. He agrees to it and she dismisses him, they both stare at each other, squinting, while Genji walks backwards until he reaches the edge and let's himself fall down again. Widowmaker returns her attention to her sandwich.

Jumping from the edge, to the balcony he is back on the ground back again and takes his place on the payload again, making sure the payload is okay “I hope I didn't let you wait too long there was quite... something on that roof.”, shuddering at the memory of Widowmakers face smeared with some sauce from the sandwich. Back to escorting the payload to their destination, which seems a little too close now for his liking.

A few minutes later Genji can see his teammates finally again and as he turns with the payload under him around the corner Reinhardt turn around to face him. “There you are, my friend! I've already wondered if we lost you!” he shouted in his booming voice while smiling and smashing the head of Soldier: 76 with his hammer. As he lift his hammer once again he makes his way towards genji and the payload. “I had my fair share of glory already today go friend, it's you're turn!”, he told Genji while taking his position with his shield up.

Genji gets up, more or less because Reinhardt practically shoves him towards the battle field. “C'mon I can't do all the work by myself!”, he hears Hana over the sound over bullets and explosions, expecting to get some help.

With one last glance over his shoulder he looks towards the payload. A nod from the payload and he takes off, that or Reinhardts excited almost jumping up and down with his weigh moving the payload. Either way he moves towards the battle field pulling the katana out and slashing through his enemies. The thrill of the battlefield was always was excited him the most but it didn't felt the same now anymore.

The bell rings a second time and it's over. Fight won and payload delivered.

While his friends and teammates make their way to celebrate he stays back, slightly tracing the payloads frame.  
Until a voice turns up behind him “Hey Genji, are you coming or what?” Lena is shouting already standing as far as possible from the payload. “Yeah we all better go to the nearest bar until she starts talking about Emily again, another 5 minutes about how Emily is basically a magician when it comes to cooking and I will absolute throw myself off a cliff.”, Aleksandra adds while pulling a grimace. “That reminds did I tell you all yet about how well Emily can make favourite dish? Like she just-” Lena started with a bright smile on her face, basically glowing before Hana interrupts her by falling to the floor, making acting choking noises acting like he's dying. Aleksandra drops down beside her “Quick Genji, Hana is about it die!”, sobbing in fake shock.

“Yeah, yeah I'm already coming.”, he laughs while jogging over to catch up with the rest of his team.

As he left a single note is left on the payload with a number on it, a heart and a promise. This was the first time they ever spend time together but it won't be the last by far.


End file.
